The New Sam
by seddiethebest
Summary: Sam gets a new makeover but who is it for? Herself? Freddie? GIBBY?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly because if I did Seddie would have so happened already.**_

_**Please comment on this because I want to stick to one-shots because I could never finish the longer stories. I lose interest quickly so please give me some comments on the story when you are finished.**_

_**Chapter one**_

"_**Sam you aren't even considered a girl. You would never be like a girl even if you tried," Freddie screamed back at Sam.**_

_**Sam had no idea what to say. She never knew that Freddie felt that way about her. Sam had a massive crush on Freddie and to hear him say that he never considered as a girl made her want to scream. **_

" _**Oh right. I forgot. You consider a girl to be like Carly right?" she yelled back with equal force.**_

" _**Maybe. She's more of a girl than you'll ever be. You could ever be like Carly. She's classy, dresses like a girl, smart, beautiful. Shall I go on?"**_

" _**I am just like you, so I must be a girl, Fredward." Sam said smirking at her wit.**_

" _**What ever you just know I'm right." Freddie said.**_

" _**What ever."**_

_**Sam sat down on Carly's couch and picked up her neglected chicken. She sat there thinking about what Freddie had said and was ready to cry. She had to go to think.**_

" _**I gotta go." **_

_**She ran out the door and then thought about texting Carly, who was in the shower, that she was leaving. She knew she had to do something to change Freddie's mind about her. She first had to go to the mall.**_

_**Scene Change**_

"_**Freddie have you seen Sam," Carly asked with a worried expression.**_

" _**I haven't seen her since she left in the middle of an argument that we had." Freddie answered back.**_

" _**What did you say to her?" Carly asked with a suspicious look on her face.**_

" _**Well she was bothering me about how feminine I am and so I said that she isn't even considered a girl and how you are more of a girl than her." Freddie answered back with a nonchalant shrug.**_

" _**Yeah that's great because every girl wants to hear that right?" she answered back sarcastically. **_

_**At the same time Freddie's eyes flew wide open and his mouth was wide open. Carly turned around to see what he was gaping a and then she was looking exactly like him.**_

" _**OH MY STRAWBERRY LUMPS!" Carly and Freddie said at the same exact time. **_

_**There in the hallway walked Sam looking totally un-Samish. She had her hair straightened and was very shiny and had some pink highlights in her hair. She wore a hot pink v-neck that was long sleeved with a black shirt underneath. She wore a black skirt complete with black and hot pink wedges. She wore make up that matched her outfit. She had pink eye shadow and black mascara. Her lips were bright pink and her nails were black. All of the boys were following her to her lockers and she didn't seem to notice.**_

" _**Hey Carly and Freddie what's up," Sam said as if it was every day but there was something different about how she said it.**_

"_**You look great Sam but why did you change your appearance I liked you the way you were," Carly asked slightly curious about the sudden change.**_

" _**I just wanna be taken as a girl and not some tomboy blonde." she responded while staring at Freddie.**_

" _**Well Sam I never thought there would be a day you actually look like a girl but we all know it isn't going to last at all." Freddie said cockily staring at her with a confident stare.**_

" _**Well you are in for a surprise because if you go to my house right now you are in for one." **_

" _**What ever this isn't going to last so I don't have to care," Freddie said to her but he didn't believe it at all. Something about her made him get shy. He really thought she looked beautiful. Oh my god! She looks so hot… No I love Carly not Sam, but I think that she looks better when she was a tomboy.**_

_**I hope that Freddie likes it.**_

_**I want the old Sam back and I think that Freddie does too. **_

**The gang stood there in their own thoughts and didn't notice that the bell had rung and the hall way had cleared until they heard Miss. Briggs yelling in their face to get to class.**

**Scene Change**

**Sam walked to her locker after her detention.**_** Some things never change.**_** She opened her books to put away the unnecessary books away and a note fell out. **

_**The only thing you can't run from is your self. I love you the way you were.**_

**A tear fell from her eye as Sam read this note because she knew who wrote this.**

**Flashback **

_**Sam was just a kid and she sat in the park crying her heart out. Then a little brown haired boy came up to her and rubbed her back making Sam jumped out of her position and crawl back like a crab.**_

" _**Why are you crying?"**_

" _**My father did something to me that is so sick." Sam said.**_

" _**What did he do to you?" the boy asked slightly worried.**_

" _**He was touching me in my lady parts and my mother was angry and he had to go with the police. She was mad at me saying that he wouldn't touch her but he would touch me. I don't get what that meant, but I hate myself and I wish I was some one else." Sam said as she cried more.**_

" _**You can run from almost anything but the only thing you can't run from is yourself." the boy said to her in a very serious voice.**_

" _**Thanks. That makes me feel much better. My name Samantha Puckette. Please don't call me Samantha, call me Sam because my falther used to scream Samantha out all the time in a nasty voice."**_

" _**Mine is Freddie, and I think Sam is much better."**_

" _**You want to be my bestest friend?" **_

" _**Sure I will."**_

**End Flashback**

**Sam ran out the building all the way to Bushwell Plaza and up to Carly's door. She rushed right in without even knocking and over to Freddie with the tears still streaming down her face. She looked at him and she looked at him long and soft. He returned her stare and then looked at her hand and saw the note. **

" **Oh you got the note. Well every thing I said was really tru-" he was cut off by a mouth that was really soft and had a lot of lipgloss. **

" **Thank you I thought you loved girls like this." **

" **I said that because you were yelling at me and calling me a girl and I just tried to beat you out." **

" **Oh my god! I spent my time in these heals and you're telling me that you didn't like it." Sam yelled but was cut off by a kiss by him this time.**

**This kiss was walked in on by Spencer and Carly who were in the kitchen. **

" **I knew you would get together soon." Carly yelled out in a gushy voice.**

" **Awwww! You both are going to make a great couple you know that." yelled by Spencer.**

" **That is what you think, I can make it like it never happened." Sam responded back.**

" **That is also something you can't run from." Freddie said and kissed her passionately at the same time his mother walked in. **

" **WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING HER AND NOT CARLY?" Freddie's mother screamed out.**

" **This you can run from," Freddie said as he and every one else ran out the back door.**


End file.
